Grant Mitchell
Summary Handsome hardman Grant Mitchell is the stereotypical tough guy. He and his brother Phil styled themselves on the East End's toughest gangsters, the Kray twins, Mummy's boy Grant was a troubled soul, but somehow he bought out the mothering instinct in every woman he met. Perhaps it was that baby face and those big blue eyes. Whatever the reason, women flocked to him and Grant could never resist. But as soon as he married them However, Grant has mellowed with age. Jane Beale, his most recent conquest, never saw his scary side, but her fate was also a grim one Grant currently resides in Rio with daughter Courtney. and Brother to Phil Mitchell Grant's Life on the Square Grant arrives in Albert Square with his brother Phil in February 1990, as the owners of the local garage, the Arches. After a brief fling with Julie Cooper and getting involved in various dodgy deals, Grant starts wooing the local barmaid, Sharon Watts. Sharon is attracted to his machismo, and soon their flirting progresses into a relationship. Fiercely protective of his girlfriend, most of Grant's initial problems in the Square revolve around his over-possessive nature and jealousy. He puts the landlord of The Queen Victoria public house, Eddie Royle, in hospital after he makes a pass at Sharon; he later becomes prime suspect for Royle's murder in 1991, but Nick Cotton eventually owns up to the crime. In the wake of this, Grant decides to re-enlist in the army, but is rejected when he fails their psychiatric tests. Despite his hot-headed tendencies, Sharon sees a different side to Grant, and when he proposes marriage to her, she accepts on the condition that he buys her her childhood home, the Queen Vic pub, which he does. Grant marries Sharon Watts in December 1991 and together they run The Queen Victoria. Their marriage is stormy and punctuated with violent rows and fights. Grant is desperate for a child, and when he discovers Sharon is still taking contraception, he smashes up the pub and then disappears. In his absence, Sharon is comforted by Phil and they begin an affiar, although this comes to an abrupt end when Grant returns and promises to change his ways. He cannot live up to his promises however, and on Sharon's birthday in 1992, Grant sets fire to the Queen Vic to generate insurance money to pay off debts. He does not check to see if Sharon is out of the way, and she and her dog Roly nearly die in the blaze. The insurance money is insufficient, and Sharon reacts with fury when she discovers what Gant has done. She leaves Grant for a while, and when she return attempts to seize control of the Vic; Grant turns violent, assaults Sharon and her friend Michelle Fowler and is imprisoned on remand. While he is in prison, Sharon and Phil rekindle their affair, but neither can confess to Grant, and it ends when he is released from prison. Sharon and Grant patch up their relationship; however, in 1994, Grant discovers a tape on which Sharon talks about her affair with Phil, and plays it to a packed pub at Phil and Kathy Beale's engagement party. Grant batters Phil in revenge, leaving him with a ruptured spleen, and bullies Sharon until she fled to America. She returns briefly in 1995 to enact revenge, making Grant realise that he is still in love with her, he chooses to be with Sharon over his family. Sharon is ready to turn him down in front of a packed pub and his family. However, in the end, she cannot go through with it, and stops him from publicly proposing before he humiliates himself. She then confesses to him that she still loves him, before moving back to America, leaving Grant shattered. Sharon's best friend Michelle Fowler has a volatile relationship with Grant but, following Sharon's exit, falls pregnant following a one-night stand with him and then flees to the States without telling Grant that he is to be a father. Grant never finds out the baby is his. Grant goes on to wed a pregnant Tiffany Raymond in 1996, although it is unclear whether he or Tiffany's ex-partner Tony is the father. When Grant discovers this, he is incensed and throws Tiffany out. He begins a relationship with Lorraine Wicks, until a paternity test reveals that Grant is the father of her baby, Courtney. He reunites with Tiffany to be near his daughter, but by this time his marriage has deteriorated. When Tiffany discovers that Grant has had an affair with her mother Louise Raymond, she plans to flee to Spain with Courtney on New Year's Eve 1998, but Grant traces her and retrieves Courtney. Tiffany attempts to snatch Courtney but is hit by a car driven by Frank Butcher, Grant's stepfather, and dies as the clock struck midnight. Grant tries to move on by dating barmaid Nina Harris for a while but dumps her her after her past as a prostitute is uncovered. Grant and brother Phil plan to cheat some gangsters to pay off a debt in October 1999 by intercepting an drug deal and stealing a large amount of cash. However, the job goes awry when Phil finds out that Grant has slept with his ex-wife Kathy Mitchell before doing the job. He confronts Grant after the job and Grant admits he did it in revenge for Phil sleeping with Sharon. Phil pulls out a gun, and shoots the stearing wheel in their getaway car, causing Grant to plunge the car into the River Thames. Phil is rescued but Grant is not found and presumed dead. A week later it is revealed that Grant is alive. He departed with Courtney and the stolen money to Rio de Janeiro. Grant returns to Walford in October 2005 with Phil to exonerate Sam for the murder of Den Watts; she is being framed by the real murderer Chrissie Watts. Grant manages to put his differences with both Phil and Sharon behind him, forgiving Sharon when she confesses that she aborted his child in 1995. Grant and Phil manage to persuade Sharon, Den's daughter, that Chrissie (Den's second wife) is the real killer. He finds CCTV evidence of Chrissie admitting she is the murderer to gangster Johnny Allen. Johnny has a grudge against the Mitchell brothers because of their mother Peggy and uses the tape as bait to try to kill them. The brothers eventually beat Johnny at his nightclub office in order to get the tape, Sam is released from prison and Chrissie is imprisoned. Following this, Grant returns to Rio. He returns in March 2006 with his daughter Courtney, citing family and financial problems back in Brazil. Phil tricks Grant to help him in his quest for revenge against Johnny, who killed Sharon's second husband Dennis Rickman. Amidst arguing amongst the Mitchell brothers, Johnny, armed with a shotgun, captures them and orders his henchman Danny Moon to take them to a forest and kill them. They are rescued by Danny's brother Jake Moon, who shoots his brother dead at the last second - saving Phil and Grant. Jake secretly buries his brother in the woods and Johnny turns himself into the police. Grant flirts with Jane Collins, Ian Beale's girlfriend; he seduces her after getting a job working for Jake at the newly-reopened Scarlet nightclub. Their affair ends when Phil catches them together and Grant then has a one-night stand with 19-year old Chelsea Fox - to his mother's outrage. Shortly after, his estranged Brazilian wife, Carla, shows up in Walford. Grant and Carla resume their relationship, but Carla's ex-partner Ray soon arrives to retrieve £12,000 that Carla has stolen from him. Carla and Ray resume their affair and plan to fleece Grant for £25,000. Grant learns of Carla's scam; unbeknown to Carla he chases Ray away and leads Carla to believe he has fallen for her lies. Grant catches her attempting to steal his money and reacts by dumping her in a litter bin, ending their marriage. Grant and Courtney then leave together for Portugal. Sharon Mitchell Grant and Sharon's fiery relationship ended when she married him Kathy Beale Grant got his own back on Phil by sleeping with estranged wife Kathy. Carla Mitchell--- Grant dumped Nina in a wheelie bin like a piece of rubbish Family ((file;start-jpgthumb!Sister - Sam ((file;start-jpgthum!Cousins - Ronnie,Roxy, France trip where he and Phil Mitchell hitchhiked Ricky Naked Trulths Where the Mitchell boys did Kung fu Fighting in the pub lighting Cappincino Settings Disney style without Mom and now new dances to updated for charity Category:Eastenders naked trulth Category:Father Category:Other characters Category:Phil and Danny dyer